fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasza 6 podbija trasę
Rozpoznanie uczestników i pierwsze wyzwanie. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn czyli Maks *Ferb Fletcher czyli Maks *Maniek czyli Maks *Tomasz czyli Maks *Gergor czyli Angelo333 *Stephanie Winner czyli Sara124 *Kathrene Garcia-Shapiro czyli Fretka07 *Zoltan George Davenport czyli Sebolaaa *Dakota Star Dundersztyc czyli NaluChan *Silena Muffin czyli Tysia123 *Owen czyli Maks *Tyler czyli Maks *Noah czyli Maks *Lindsay czyli Maks Fabuła Fineasz:'''Witam zachwile rozpoczniemy nowy sezon prowadzony przez.... '''Maniek&Tomasz:...Duet Kubiaków. Ferb:'Niestety mieliśmy dość mało zgłoszeń i 6 zawodników działa Solo '''Maniek:'Zachwile poznamy nowych zawodników. (Intro) Powitanie 'Fineasz:'Przyjechał już nasz autobus z uczestnikami. Każdy zawodnik ma wyjść z autobusu i się przywitać. Pierwszy wyszedł Gergor 'Gergor:'Hejka jak tam? 'Ferb:'Hej Gergor. Potem wyszedł Zoltan 'Zoltan: '''Witam! Jestem Zoltan George Davenport, miliarder i naukowiec... '''Fineasz: '''Tak, tak, wszyscy pana znają. ''Z autobusu wychodzi Stephanie. '''Stephanie: Cześć Ferb! Daje mu buziaka w policzek. I witam pozostałych. Fineasz:'No hej ciekawa jestem kiedy wyjdą kolejni. ''W autobusie zostali jeszcze Dakota,Silena i Katherine prosze o natychmiastowe pisanie. 'Ferb:'No hej Steph. 'Dakota:'A o to przed wami najwspalniajsza Dakota.Tak tak wiem dziękuje. 'Fineasz:'Tak,witaj a teraz idź stanąć koło reszty. '''Dakota:Że co proszę!Przecież oni nie mają gustu.Blee Ferb:'Stawaj i nie gadaj. '''Fineasz:'Gdzie ta Silena i Katherine? 'Ferb:'Jak wiecie zadania będą inne niż z Wyspy,Planu,Trasy,Zemsty Wyspy,Wszystkie Gwiazdy i Wyspa Pahkitew. 'Dakota:'No wiecie co?Ciuchy mi się po brudzą.!A niech to paznokcia złamałam! 'Fineasz:'Sezony Totalnej Porażki tępa przecież bierzesz udział w Totalnej Porażce. 'Dakota:'Wiem ty matołku,i nie mów do mnie Tępa tylko jak już to mów Modnisia lub Księżniczka. 'Fineasz:'Ta napewno.Jak chcesz to mogę cie zdyskwalifikować i ztracisz szanse na okrągłe milion. 'Dakota:'Dobra,dobra już się zamknę jak ty ubierzesz się za różowego króliczka.. 'Fineasz:'Pamiętaj okrągły milion. '''Dakota:Wiem,ale jak ja odejdę stracisz ładną dziewczynę.W sumie ty nie widzisz ładnych dziewczyn.Iza się w tobie kocha,a ty tego nie zauważyłeś? Fineasz:'Bla,Bla,Bla możesz ściągnąć Silene i Katherine? '''Dakota:'Najpierw mi powiedz co czujesz do Izy? Silena podchodzi do drzwi autobusu i się o nie opiera. Silena: Daki, myślałam, że cię nie obchodzi Izabella... A ty Fineasz powinieneś się cieszyć, że jej tutaj nie ma... Gdyby to usłyszała... W każdym bądź razie, jakby ktoś mnie jeszcze nie znał to jestem Silena. Zeskakuje z ostatniego stopnia autobusu Ale wolę jak się do mnie mówi Lena. Cześć wszystkim! 'Fineasz:'Hej gdzie jest ta Katherine? Ferb weszedł do autobusu Katherine spała i Ferb ją wyciągnął z autobusu. 'Ferb:'No to wszyscy! Autobus wybuchnął a potem limuzyną przyjechali prowadzący 'Maniek:'O widzę,że sie nie spóźniliśmy. 'Tomek:'Wasza 6 będzie podróżować statkiem po całym świecie. 'Maniek:'Pewnie myślicie gdzie teraz jesteśmy? Katherine wstaje. 'Katherine:'Gdzie ja jestem? 'Tomek:'Otuż jesteśmy w Paryżu zaraz roździelimy was na pary i będziecie szukać Owena,Tylera i Noaha. 'Maniek:'Katherine i Stephanie szukają Owena gdzieś w Louwr(Louwr to muzeum sztuki)Dakota i Silena poszukają w Wieży Eiffla Tylera a Zoltan i Gergor będą szukać Noaha przed Louwr. W Luwr Tam mają szukać Katherene i Stephanie. '''Stephanie: No świetnie nas podzielili! Świetnie! Patrzy z niechęcią na Katherene. Ta dziewczyna była dla niej kolejną przeszkodą do zdobycia serca Ferba, co sprawiało, że Stephanie "automatycznie" jej nie lubiła. Jestem ciekawa jak my we dwie mamy znaleźć tutaj Owena, Tylera i Noaha. To miejsce jest ogromne! Rozgląda się dookoła I piękne... Wieża Eiffla Tam mają szukać Dakota i Silena. Dakota:'''Tak mie w tych butach nogi bolą że nie mogę chodzić.Jeszcze mósimy iść na samą górę.Aaaaaa ja oszaleję.Później Fineasz mi będzie musiał odkupić ciuchy.I jeszczę z tobą muszę iść w parach!Masz okropny styl!Taki Bleee. '''Silena: Jeju! Jak fajnie, że mnie doceniasz! Czy masz w swoim słowniku jeszcze jakieś inne określenia oprócz tego "Blee"? Pomyśl jak ja się czuję! Chciałabyś być w parze z wiecznie marudzącym plastikiem?! mówi spoglądając w góręProponowałabym wjechać windą i zejść schodami, chyba najlepszy sposób na powodzenie, nie mam pojęcia gdzie w Wieży Eiffla można by się skryć... Dakota weszła do windy a winda sie zamkneła a tam telewizor z Mańkiem na ekranie Maniek:Żeby wyjść z tej windy musisz ogolić włosy. Dakota:'Chyba śnisz.!!!!!Ona ma ochydne włosy.Mam inne słownictwo ale nie wiem czy go użyć.I nie płacz psinko. '''Maniek:'Albo włosy albo milion. 'Dakota:'Dobra ścinaj te włosy.I tak w mojej rodzinie szybko rosły włosy..1 minuta i mam swoje włosy. Przyszedł zamaskowany facio i ściął jej włosy ale niestety później jej nie odrosną dopiero jak przegra albo skończy sie sezon. 'Dakota:'Tylko się nie śmiej Silena.Nie cierpię cię i tego prowadzącego.O sklep z perukami.Ale choć teraz na górę. 'Silena:'Powstrzymuje śmiech Silena i Dakota były już u góry. 'Dakota:'O patrz jakaś szafa z ciuchami. '''Silena: A ty tylko o ciuchach myślisz! Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż jakaś głupia szafa. Przechodzi lekceważąco obok mebla, po chwili się cofa. Co robi szafa z ubraniami na najwyższym piętrze Wieży Eiffla? Silena otwiera szafe i dostaje w brzuch mechaniczną ręką wbłudowaną w szafie a Dakota dostaje ciastem w twarz. Dakota:O trusk''awkowe moje ulubione.Dobra idziemy dalej zmoro. '''Silena:' Uśmiecha się. Prowadź łysa głowo! Do twarzy ci z truskawką na twarzy. Uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Dakota:'''Coś mi się wydaje że coś ze sportem będzie.Tylko co?Przecież my jesteśmy na Wieży Eiffla!!!A tu nawet nic nie ma!!! I nie ty tonem zmoro bez guścia. '''Silena: Sportem mówisz... Wydaje mi się, że widziałam coś związanego z lotem lotnią... To się chyba może zaliczać do sportów... Choć to może wydać się dziwne... Może to sprawka tych organizatorów... Sama nie wiem... Oni są zdolni do wszystkiego... Chodźmy tam! Dakota:'Czekaj tylko zdejme te buty. ''Dakota wyrzuciła buty przez okno na balkon. 'Tyler:'Auu! Silena poszła do Tylera a on na balkonie sie całował z Lindsay. Przed Louwr Tam mają szukać Zoltan i Gergor. 'Gergor:'Ciekawy jestem gdzie sie schował ten Noah? Zobaczył jakieś szachy. 'Gergor:'Może sobie pogramy? Nagle przyszedł facio który ścioł włosy Dakocie. 'Facio:'Jak wygracie pokaże wam gdzie jest Noah jak przegracie będziecie musieli zostać i nie szukać i dać przegrać?Zgoda? 'Gergor:'Tak. 'Zoltan:'Phi, ja jestem Zoltan George Davenport. Wiadomo, że wygram! Grali aż w końcu miś zaatakował tego Facia. 'Facio:'Pomocy! 'Zoltan:'Czekaj, mam w kieszeni Dezaktywator komórkowy. Strzela w misia, a on dziwnie pada na ziemię 'Zoltan:'Wiem, namierzymy telefon Noaha moim GPS-em. Będziemy pierwsi! Zoltan wciska kilka przycisków na maszynie '''Zoltan: Jest z tyłu budynku. Nie chce mi się tam iść piechotą. Dostaniemy się tam moim helikopterem. 'Gergor:'Zaczekaj Zoltan.Szach-Mat 'Facio:'To niemożliwe. 'Gergor:'No dalej pokazuj. 'Facio:'Jest za tamtą makietą wieży aiifla w pudełku. Zoltan i Gergor poszli tam i w pudełku był Noah 'Noah:'No brawo. Zoltan sie poślizgnął a na końcu dostał wodą a na Gergora spadła farba Fioletowa. Przy statku Tam mają sie udać pary jak znajdą swojego gościa specjalnego ostatnia para pójdzie na ceremonie. 'Maniek:'O widzę pierwszych zawodników. Zobaczył Mokrego Zoltana,Fioletowego Gergora i Noaha. 'Tomasz:'Brawo byliście pierwsi. 'Maniek:'Widzę,że dopadły was moje pułapki. 'Dakota:'I to jak. Przyszły łysa i z tortem na twarzy Dakota,Obolała Silena,Tyler i Lindsay 'Tomasz:'To więc na ceremoni pożegnamy kogoś z pierwszej pary Katherine i Stephanie. Ceremonia 'Maniek:'Wspaniale to więc dzisiaj pożegnamy jakoś dziewczyne więc pianke dostaje Zoltan,Gergor,Silena i Dakota . . . . . . . . . . A Ostatnią pianke dostaje . . . . . . . . Dramatyczna muzyka . . . . . .. .. . . . Stephanie! 'Katherine:'Co!? Katherine zostaje wystrzelona Wyrzutnią wstydu. Kategoria:Odcinki